


Bringing Home Waverly Earp

by Hawkeye18



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Post-Wynonna Earp (TV) Season 03
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeye18/pseuds/Hawkeye18
Summary: My thoughts on what season four could look like through the eyes of Nicole. Have a few chapters in mind.Starts off a few months after Waverly and Doc went into the garden. Ignores Valdez story line.





	1. Welcome Banner

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic so please be kind :)

“Wynonna, I should be going with you.” Nicole said her voice strained as she stepped onto the bottom step. 

Wynonna paused and spun around slowly, keeping her position in the middle of the staircase. She was halfway through the accent when the sheriff called to her. The staircase itself stood out like a sore thumb, being the only structure spotted among miles of forest. Wynonna herself was also a sight to be seen, her leather jacket over a white v-neck kept her warm on this cold spring morning, with her trusted peacemaker strapped to her back. Nicole still wasn’t used to the weapon’s transformation into a sword and seeing Wynonna without a pistol on her belt.

Wynonna was halfway to the door they had finally figured out how to make re-appear when Nicole interrupted. It had been 62 days since Waverly and Doc has disappeared into the garden, but to Nicole it felt like a lifetime. They could have gotten here faster if only Michelle Gibson wasn’t so hard to track down. That feat took the team closer to 50 days and a mission Wynonna also insisted on taking without Nicole. Wynonna had shared few details regarding the mother daughter reunion, but from what Nicole could piece together, Michelle wasn’t willing to leave her bar stool after finding out what had happened to Julian. While Michelle was unwilling to come to her daughters’ aid she did provide the key piece they needed - Julian’s journal.

The angel had originally left the few belongings he had with Michelle before he had disappeared all those years ago. Michelle had tucked the journal away and hoped it would help her find her love again. Instead it would be used to find Doc and Waverly, as his notes on how he originally left the garden provided what they needed. All it took was an incantation to be read by a guardian or an angel while wearing the right piece of jewelry. Lucky for them they had a guardian and Julian’s ring.

Now the door had presented itself to Wynonna after she read from the worn down pages of her former lover’s book. The same enchantment would eventually be needed to close it once more.

“We’ve been over this Haught. We need Purgatory’s finest out here guarding the stairs’’ she said gesturing to Nicole and Nedley. The old man was wisely staying out of this argument that had taken place many times already. He quietly nodded as he leaned against the former heir’s truck, his shotgun by his side and hands in his jean pockets. While Nicole was in full police uniform, Nedley had fully embraced civilian life. T-shirt, jeans and his light green jacket looked as unnatural to Nicole as Wynonna without a gun.

‘We don’t know what else is in there, you need to make sure nothing else comes in or out’ Wynonna continued. 

‘I’m happy to stand behind’ Jeremy chirped as he joined Nicole on the bottom step, leaving the safety of the truck. He slung a backpack onto his shoulders, carrying the supplies Nicole had carefully packed, she has tried to think of everything they may need for their rescue mission and she noticed the bag was weighing down her scrawny friend. He zipped up his red hoodie and began to play with the strings, his anxiousness over the mission on display. 

Wynonna sighed. “We need Jeremy’s groin to serve as a compass to Waverly and Doc”. Wynonna cringed before continuing “I can’t believe I just said that. Jeremy say vagina so we’re even”

“Vagina” he muttered under his breath staring down at his black converse shoes. 

‘But it’s Waverly. I should be coming with you” Nicole pleaded. “Besides I have medical training and we don’t know what condition..” Nicole trailed off not wanting to imagine what sort of hell her love has been through these past weeks. She swallowed hard and looked down at the step beneath her as the dark thoughts invaded her mind.

Wynonna sighed and slowly walked down the stairs to meet Nicole. She shot Jeremy a look which he rightfully took as his cue to give the women a moment. He began his climb up the stairs and waited at the top for Wynonna. Nicole could tell he was nervous to go into the garden, but as one of Waverly’s best friends and one of Doc’s only friends, he was willing to brave the unknown to save them. 

When Wynonna reached Nicole she put her hand on the sheriff’s shoulder giving it a light squeeze. ‘Nicole’ she said softly, using a tone usually only reserved for Waverly. ‘I’m going to bring our girl home. And I know I’m not your favorite person right now, but I need you to trust me”.

Nicole opened her mouth to continue to protest more but then held back. Wynonna was right. There was a lot of resentment over what happened before the Bulshar showdown. Nicole should have been by Waverly’s side that day and is still furious at Wynonna for drugging her and keeping her out of the fight. Just thinking about it now causes her teeth to clench and for the heat to rise into her cheeks. 

Wynonna and Nicole had gone days without talking after Wynonna broke the news to Nicole. Nicole wanted nothing to do with the former heir, despite her attempts to smooth things over. 

Night after night Wynonna would find Nicole in the woods, the same spot every evening, the clearing where stairs once stood and Bulshar’s body once lied. They’d sit in silence, looking into the dark emptiness before them. And every night Wynonna would bring a cheap bottle of whiskey as a peace offering. Sheriff Haught, would fail to even acknowledge her presence and ignored the olive branch.

It had been about two weeks since Waverly and Doc had gone into the garden when Nicole’s cold shoulder began to thaw. That evening like clock work Wynonna found Nicole in the woods sitting amongst her usual tree. As Wynonna sat to left of the Sheriff she guessed the red-head hadn’t slept in as many days as Waverly had been missing.

Wynonna leaned into the tree behind them and as she studied Nicole’s face. Wynonna knew she couldn’t judge as the bags under her eyes gave her sleepless nights away. Wynonna had been terrorized with nightmares all involved Waverly screaming for her. When visions of Willa used to haunt Wynonna, Waverly would be there to comfort her. Now the homestead was empty with no one to chase the bad dreams away. 

Before she could even extend the bottle to her left, Nicole roughly grabbed it from her hand, unscrewed the cap and took a swig of the brown liquid. She cringed as the whiskey burned down her throat. 

“I’m running out of leads. If we’re going to get them back we’re going to need to work together...But we will have to be an an actual team, no cutting me out from now on” Nicole said strictly still looking straight ahead. 

Wynonna nodded. “You’ll be Scott?” 

Nicole sighed and looked over at her. “And you’ll be Tessa”.

Since then they were able to reach an understanding. They spent all day tracking leads and researching all they could about the garden. And in the evening, Wynonna would sit with Nicole in the woods, sharing a bottle of whiskey.

Between her shifts at the station and efforts to track down Waverly and Doc, Nicole would randomly stop by the homestead with grocery bags from the market. She’d stock the fridge with a few items so Wynonna would have more than just her bottles of whiskey. They learned to lean on each other during Waverly’s absence, both knowing it’s what their angel would have wanted. 

“Okay” Nicole finally said reluctantly. As much as she wanted to go with she knew it wasn’t a battle she could win and every minute she wasted fighting with Wynonna was an extra minute Waverly would spend in the garden. Besides at the end of the day Wynonna would fight like hell to bring Waverly back to her. Waverly was Nicole’s light, but she was Wynonna’s too.

Wynonna turned around to head back to the top of the stairs. 

“Be careful!” Nicole called up to her. 

“That’s not really my brand’ Wynonna yelled back with a grin as she reached the opening.

“Later bitches!” She yelled before grabbing Jeremy’s hood and dragging him with her through the door. 

Nicole looked down at her watch nothing to herself it was twenty minutes past nine in the morning. She slowly walked back to the truck and towards Nedley.

He put his hand on her shoulder. “She’ll bring them home” he said reassuringly. 

Nicole just nodded as her stomach churned. She had waited months. Only a few more hours she told herself. A few more hours and then Waverly would be home where she belonged.

———————————————————————————  
Nicole looked down at her watch for the 10th time as she became more anxious with each passing minute. Wynonna and Jeremy had been gone for most of the day and the sun was beginning to set. She looked back up at her long-term mentor. Nedley stood calmly at the end of the stairs. Gun in his hands, ready to shoot anything that walked through that wasn’t one of their own. 

She began to pace, walking around the truck. “Where are they?” she whispered. 

She was looking back down at her watch when she heard Nedley yell “Freeze!” 

Nicole looked up to see the former sheriff pointing his shotgun at a hooded figure making its way out of the garden’s entrance and down the staircase. Similar to the widows that once plagued their town Nicole couldn’t see anything but black material covering the unknown being. 

“Stop or I’ll shoot!” Nedley exclaimed as Nicole reached for her own gun. 

The figure continued to move down the staircase showing no hesitation at Nedley’s warnings. The mysterious being was halfway down the steps when Nedley began to shoot, with Nicole taking aim at her vantage point next to the truck. 

The figure seemed unphased as the bullets ripped through its front as the pair were failing to slow it down. When it reached the end of the steps it threw Nedley to the right side of the stairs, straight into the nearest tree. As Nicole began to run to his side, she saw the strange creature flee into the woods. 

She knelt beside Nedley as he began to sit up. “Woah take it easy” Nicole said scanning her mentor closely. 

“Only thing hurt is my pride, Haught” Nedlely said gruffly as he began to stand. Nicole helped him to his dismay. 

“What was that thing?” Nicole asked as she began to lead Nedley to the truck, hoping she could convince the older man to rest while they waited. 

“Well it wasn’t a pokemon.” He said with a sigh as he followed Nicole’s lead and slowly moved to the Earp’s vehicle. 

As they made their way Nicole radioed Robin who was working the perimeter - giving him the heads up to be on alert for the new foe. Nicole knew she should be more worried about this new threat, but her mind was preoccupied. Whatever it was could wait. She knew she’d face this new danger with Waverly, just like everything that has come before. 

Nedley had finally reached the truck and slid into the passenger seat when Nicole heard them. 

“What, no welcome home banner?” Wynonna yelled. 

Nicole whipped around to see the guardian at the top of the stairs. 

“Waverly?!” Nicole yelled as she began to run back to the opening. 

“Right here” Nicole heard a soft voice say as Doc emerged behind Wynonna, carrying the angel in his arms. 

Nicole couldn’t get to the stairs fast enough. She ran up them, wishing she took better care of herself lately as she was in the worst shape of her life. 

By the time she reached them they were almost all the way down. 

“No time for reunions Haught. Get everyone to the truck while I close the door” Wynonna said tensely. Nicole picked up on the urgency in Wynonna’s voice, noting the usually cool and collected Earp seemed anxious to finish their mission. 

Nicole nodded but her eyes were on Waverly. Her Waverly. She couldn’t believe it, praying that this was real. She looked up and down her girlfriend quickly, looking for any significant injuries. Waverly was still wearing the same clothes as the day she disappeared although they were now heavily torn. And her white top was no longer white, as it was now stained with dirt and dried blood. Nicole swallowed hard, becoming furious as she thought of something or someone hurting the woman she loves. 

“Office Haught it is a pleasure to see you” Doc said horsely with a gentle smile snapping Nicole out of her evaluation. She now turned her attention to him. He did not look much better with his clothes also ripped and tattered. His usually well groomed moustache had evolved into an unkempt beard, his nose sunburnt. Despite his unpleasant appearance, Nicole actually couldn’t be happier to see him. And despite everything he had done since becoming a vampire, she knew he kept Waverly safe in the garden and for that she would be forever grateful to the gunslinger. 

As Wynonna began to chant the words to close the door Nicole knew she’d have to save her reunion with Waverly for later. 

“It’s nice to see you too. Can you carry her the rest of the way?” Nicole asked as she had noticed Waverly’s ankle looked swollen and bruised. 

“Yes, m’am” Doc said with a nod. 

Before he could move forward Nicole reached out and squeezed Waverly’s hand. “I’ve got you Waves” Nicole whispered, wanting so say and do so much more, but for now that would have to do. 

Waverly flashed Nicole her famous smile and gently squeezed her hand back before Doc continued his descent down the stairs with Waverly. 

Jeremy followed suit and assisted Doc as they brought Waverly into the truck. 

Nicole waited at the end of the stairs, making sure Wynonna’s back was covered while she closed the door. She let out a sigh of relief when the door was finally shut feeling a sense of relief that this horrible nightmare was now over. She knew she’d have to tell Wynonna about what the figure that escaped, but for now it could wait. Waverly was home and the garden was closed.


	2. Vanilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of the Bringing Home Waverly Earp series.
> 
> Waverly is home, but her journery is far from over. My thoughts on what Nicole might face after getting her girl back.

It was a surreal experience back at the homestead when Nicole walked in. Her eyes immediately locked onto Waverly who was sitting on the edge of Wynonna's bed, as Wynonna tended to her ankle. She couldn’t take her eyes off of Waverly as she moved into the room, afraid if she looked away she would disappear all over again. 

Coming out of the woods, Wynonna and Waverly ridden back in the truck, further delaying Nicole’s anticipated reunion. 

Doc had asked to be dropped off at Shorty’s wanting to be able to clean up and to see his place. Nicole thought he really was just craving some whiskey, but wouldn’t blame him either way. Nicole had dropped him off there in her cruiser followed by bringing Nedley back at the station. She wanted to take him to the hospital, but the old man insisted he had some old BBD files tucked away in his old office that Dolls left him that could be of use. And Jeremy left to see Robin, clearly shaken from the mission he sought out comfort from his boyfriend. 

Nicole leaned against the wall of Wynonna's bedroom, noticing Wynonna now done with the ankle wrap was also unable to keep her eyes off Waverly. 

Wynonna finally broke and looked over at Nicole, with Nicole immediately recognizing that Wynonna was unsure of what to do next.

Despite her role as rock for the Earp sisters Nicole didn’t always have the answers, and more times than not she made things up as she went - which was the case in this situation. She dreamt of this moment a million times but now that Waverly was back no one knew what to say. 

Nicole finally interrupted the silence “Waves, why don’t we get you cleaned up? I’m sure a shower would feel great right now.” she said as she closed the distance between them.

Waverly nodded “Okay” she said softly before looking over to her sister. “Wynonna, can you help me?” she asked.

Nicole’s face fell as she couldn’t help but feel hurt and disappointed by Waverly choosing Wynonna. She knew it was silly and selfish to be feeling jealous. Waverly just went through hell and Wynonna was her sister. But she couldn’t help once again feeling like the outsider in the Earper household.

Nicole tried to hide her feelings as she took a step backwards and out of the way. “I’ll make some tea” she mumbled as she began to move towards the kitchen. She looked backwards to see Wynonna had begun to help Waverly up off the bed and towards the stairs. 

Nicole focused on her task at hand as the two girls went to the upstairs bathroom. As she heard the water turn on in the background she continued to fuss around the kitchen, cleaning up and taking notes of all the things the sisters were out of that she could bring things for them the next time she came over. She was trying to take her mind off the fact that Waverly chose not to accept her offer to help and instead went to Wynonna. She wondered would she ever be the one Waverly turned to? 

She was in her own head oblivious to the fact to the water turned off minutes ago and Wynonna has now entered the kitchen. 

“She’s in her room” Wynonna said startling Nicole. Wynonna leaned against the stove as Nicole nodded in response, unsure what she should do next. Did Waverly even want her here? 

It was almost like Wynonna could read her mind. “I’ll give you two some privacy while I go check on Doc. You’ll stay with her?” she asked, knowing of course the answer was yes. She then began to head before the door, but before she reached for the handle turned around to look at her friend. “Hey, no medals but I think we make a pretty good team” she said with a grin. 

Nicole couldn’t help but smile back. “Yeah, I guess we do”.

“And so do you and Waverly” Wynonna said before taking off, unable to stay to see Nicole’s reaction to her kind comment. 

Nicole headed towards the stairs and made her way to Waverly’s room. The door was open but she knocked and stood in the entryway before making a move. 

“Come in” Waverly said with a smile, the angel sitting on the edge of her bed wearing her pink skin tight yoga pants and an oversized navy blue sweater. Her wet hair had been brushed and pushed behind her ears. 

As Nicole began to reach the bed she recognized the sweater as her own, a souvenir from her time in the police academy. 

Nicole sat next to Waverly leaving a few inches between them. She kept her distance, unsure of what Waverly wanted and what she was comfortable with. Just like when they first met Nicole would let Waverly set the tone and pace. 

Upon sitting down she wished she put more space between them. The smell of Waverly's shampoo was intoxicating and just being this close to her was overwhelming. She wanted nothing more than to take Waverly into her arms and to never let her go. Her body began to ache, being this close she craved the contact she had desperately missed. She wanted to make up for their lost time and to act out every thought she had over the past 62 days. 

Instead she took a deep breath and shifted focus. “So that’s where that went” Nicole said teasingly staring down at Waverly. The sweater was a few sizes too big for her girlfriend but Nicole thought it looked much better on her. Anything looked better on Waverly. 

Waverly smiled “I confess I stole it. Please don’t arrest me, Sheriff Haught. I just happen to sleep better when I’m surrounded by the scent of vanilla” she explained. 

The younger girl paused, the smile quickly leaving her face. “I admit I haven’t been sleeping well these days” she said softly looking down at her feet that were in her favorite pair of purple fuzzy socks. “No bonus blankets in the garden” she said with a shrug. 

Nicole broke and made contact. She put her hand over Waverly's thigh as the angel’s hands were covered by the oversized sweater. “I’m so sorry Waverly. I’m so sorry that this happened to you and that I let you down. But I promise you’re safe now”. 

Waverly’s face shot up. “Nicole, no, this wasn’t your fault” she said loudly, catching Nicole off guard. It was the loudest she’s heard Waverly speak since she’s returned. 

Nicole shook her head. “I should have been there or at least gotten you home faster” she said her voice filling with emotion. She grinded her teeth trying to hold back the tears she felt rising to the surface. For 62 days Nicole’s been carrying around the guilt of her girlfriend’s disappearance. Her job is to serve and protect yet she couldn’t protect the one person she loved most. She promised if given a second chance she wouldn’t let her love down again. 

“Baby, no I know you did everything you could. Wynonna told me you tracked down mamma and if it wasn’t for you we’d still be in there” Waverly said gently placing her hand on Nicole’s cheek. 

Nicole leaned into her girlfriends hand and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth Waverly’s touch brought. “I’ve really missed you” she whispered as the tears began to fall. Nicole had cried plenty of tears over the past few weeks, but only in front of Calamity Jane. For Wynonna and the rest of her family she was the rock and would remain strong. Now that she was back with Waverly she could feel her guard starting to fall down. 

“I really missed you too” Waverly whispered back her own eyes glistening as she leaned in for a kiss.

The tension in Nicole’s shoulders began to melt away as her lips met Waverly’s. She let out a happy sigh as she kissed her girlfriend back, snaking her arms around her waist.

Waverly’s thumb brushed Nicole’s cheek wiping away the few tears that had fallen before bringing her hand behind Nicole’s neck, her fingers intertwining with the sheriff's hair. 

The taste of salt faded as the tears stopped falling between them. Nicole knew she should keep things soft, but she felt a sense of overwhelming need building and every second they kissed lightened the burden she had been carrying. 

Nicole deepened the kiss, sending Waverly onto her back, with Nicole following, unwilling to break their connection. Nicole moved to be on top of Waverly but avoided placing her full body weight on the younger girl. 

Nicole’s hands began to wander, tracing the outline of Waverly, the physical contact serving as reassurance that the nightmare was finally over, that this was real and Waverly was really home. 

Nicole’s hands continued to roam cupping Waverly’s breasts, giving them a squeeze before moving on. She was restless and her hands moved with urgency wanting to touch Waverly everywhere, to feel everything once again. Her hands moved lower and she was delighted to feel bare skin as her hands arrived at Waverly's hips. The police academy sweatshirt had ridden up exposing her girlfriend’s midriff. Nicole noted how Waverly’s hip bones were more pronounced than before as her fingers traced them. 

Now that she touched bare skin Nicole needed more as her ache for Waverly grew. She slipped her hand underneath the sweatshirt and it began travel back up when Waverly pulled away from Nicole’s lips.

“Nicole” she said quickly causing Nicole to stop. That tone was not what Nicole was used to when Waverly called her name in bed. 

Nicole looked down at Waverly, her girlfriend’s cheeks were flushed and lips swollen from their kisses.

“I’m sorry, I got carried away” Nicole said. She was breathing heavily as she shifted the little body weight she had on Waverly. She now laid on her side facing Waverly who remained on her back - her eyes to the ceiling. 

“No, no it’s not that. I just..” Waverly started getting flustered and her red cheeks began to deepen in color as she continued to avoid eye contact with Nicole. 

“It’s okay, we don’t have to do anything” Nicole said softly while she brushed a piece of Waverly’s hair behind her ears. Once again, Nicole was confused in addition to kicking herself for putting Waverly in this position. 

Waverly turned her face towards Nicole. “I’m sorry, I’m just exhausted” she finally said with a sigh. 

“Don’t apologize Waves. I would never ask you to do anything you don’t want to do” Nicole said quickly, hoping Waverly knew she was nothing like the guys she had dated previously.

“I know” Waverly said as she now turned her body, laying on her side facing Nicole. 

Nicole took a breath trying to calm her heart rate before speaking.“You should rest baby. I can go grab your extra blankets for you” Nicole said gently as she began to sit up. 

“Will you stay the night?” Waverly asked timidly, still concerned she’d disappointed her girlfriend. 

“Of course. I’ll stay as long as you want” Nicole replied with a smile getting out of the bed.

She first went to the dresser to pull out an extra pair of sweatpants and an old tank top she had kept at the homestead. Before Waverly’s disappearance into the garden, they were well past the stage of leaving items at each other's places. She quickly changed and rounded up Waverly's many bonus blankets before returning to the warmth of Waverly's bed. 

As Nicole got under the covers she pulled Waverly into her embrace and held her tight. Waverly nuzzled into her chest and took a deep breath. “Mmmm vanilla” she mumbled her eyes getting heavy.

“Welcome home Waverly” Nicole whispered as she planted a kiss on her angel’s forehead. 

“Home” Waverly reiterated before quickly falling asleep. 

Nicole on the other hand refused to close her eyes as she was unable to keep them off Waverly. She was memorized by her girlfriend’s chest rising and falling, feeling reassured by the visual proof that her love was home and safe. Nicole tried to fight as sleep overcame her, but for the first time in months Nicole felt some sense of comfort and eventually gave into her body and slept.


	3. The Next Morning

Nicole woke up the next morning to the sound of the door closing in the homestead. She looked down to see Waverly was still sleeping beside her. The morning light shined through a gap in the curtain, highlighting her girlfriend’s beautiful features.

 

Nicole gently rolled away from Waverly wanting to let her sleep, knowing her girlfriend could use the rest. She grabbed and slipped on Waverly’s robe before heading downstairs to inspect the noise.

 

She reached the kitchen to find Wynonna hunched over leaning into the fridge.

 

“Late night Earp?” Haught asked with a raised eyebrow as she approached her.

 

Wynonna, startled by getting caught hit her head on the top shelf of the fridge.”Shit, Nicole” Wynonna hissed as she stood straight. “I lost track of time. How’s Waverly?” She asked as she rubbed the back of her head.

 

“I guess the best that can be expected, all things considered. But to be honest she hasn’t said much about what happened. Has Doc shared anything?”

 

“Bits and pieces after a few glasses whiskey. But is there something you want to share with the class?” Wynonna asked raising her own eyebrow.

 

Nicole immediately knew she was busted. “I’m s-sorry, I screwed up and I swear was going to tell you, once there was a right moment” Nicole blurted quickly. It was the truth. There hadn’t been a right moment yet to let the older Earp know of the extra visitor from the garden.

 

“Hey, what’s a Thursday without a new baddie in Purgatory?” Wynonna replied with a smirk, taking the news much better than Nicole expected.

 

”It’s Friday.. and wait who told you something got out of the garden?”

 

“Jeremy, Robin had told him. News travels fast in this town. Doc and I talked last night about it he’s going to head back to the woods today to see if he can track whatever it is”

 

Nicole nodded. “Nedley has also mentioned some BBD files may be relevant, I’ll see what I dig up” Nicole wondered if months ago Wynonna would have given her a hard time for this mistake instead of taking it in stride. Their friendship had come along way since Nicole first met the Earp sisters.

 

“Waverly can lend a hand on research, maybe she’ll recognize whatever this thing is?”. Wynonna suggested

 

Nicole shook her head. “I don’t think we should mix her up with this.”

 

“When we keep things from Waverly one of us tends to have a near death experience” Wynonna protested.

 

“What are we keeping from Waverly?”

 

Nicole’s heart dropped as Waverly entered the kitchen her arms crossed.

 

“Sorry Tater-Haught” Wynonna whispered to Nicole her eyes wide.

 

“Waverly, I was going to tell you, but you just got back” Nicole began.

 

“I”m not fragile Nicole and I have a right to know if there’s something going on” Waverly said her tone sharpening.

 

“Before you got back someone...s-something got out of the garden” Nicole stuttered knowing the younger Earp would likely not take the news as well as the former heir.

 

“But we’re already on it” Wynonna quickly added, Nicole appreciated the older sisters attempt to defuse the situation.

 

Waverly began to pace the kitchen in silence shaking her head. She finally stopped to look at the two woman. “I need to help. What’s the plan?” Waverly asked shifting her focus to her sister.

 

“Doc and I are going back to the stairs this morning to see if we can track its movements. Jeremy and Robin are going through old BBD materials, I’m sure they can use a hand” Wynonna offered up.

 

Waverly shook her head “I’ll join you in the woods. It’s my job to put this thing back in the garden”.

 

“Waverly” Nicole protested but it was too late, Waverly made up her mind.

 

“Wynonna, I’ll get ready then we can go” she said before heading out of the kitchen and back up the stairs.

 

Nicole turned to Wynonna exasperated. “I just lost her, I can’t do it again” she explained.

 

“I'm no relationship expert but I think you need to be explaining how you’re feeling to her” Wynonna said pointing to the stairs.

 

Nicole nodded before taking a deep breath and following after Waverly.

 

When she reached the top of the stairs Waverlys door was closed. Nicole opened it and walked in, startling Waverly who was in the midst of picking up a pink cardigan to put over her tank top.

 

Both women gasped, Waverly surprised by the intrusion and Nicole by the sight. Scars covered the arms of Waverly, her skin was unrecognizable with the marks.

 

Waverly quickly pulled the sweater on, covering her scars from the garden.

 

“Waverly” Nicole whispered eyes wide as she moved towards her.

 

Waverly steps back. “I know, they’re hideous. I”m.. ”

 

Nicole shook her head violently, interrupting her before she could finish. She grabbed her hands “You’re as gorgeous as the day I met you” Nicole said locking her eyes with Waverly's.

 

“I didn’t want you to see them” Waverly whispered looking up at Nicole, her eyes glistening.

 

“Baby, I’d see them eventually” Nicole said wiping away the tears that had fallen down her girlfriend’s cheeks.

 

She shook her head. “Once my strength was back and Wynonna gave me back the ring, I-I was going to heal.. l-like Mercedes” Waverly explained as she tried to choke back the tears.

 

Nicole pressed her lips lightly to Waverlys forehead, wanting to taking away her girlfriend’s pain. “Do you want to talk about it?” She asked softly. She didn’t want to force Waverly if she wasn’t ready.

 

Waverly left Nicole’s arms and walked towards the window. She turned and leaned against the window sill, arms crossed. “The garden was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen” she began her voice just above a whisper.

 

“But nothing was safe. It was like before with Bulshar, but he wasn’t controlling them it was like they had a mind of their own”

 

“Waves, what had a mind of its own?” Nicole pressed.

 

“The trees. They had a mind of their own. Well everything in the garden did” Waverly explained as she played with her hands.

 

She signed “I know I’m making no sense. I probably sound crazy. I just know when I was pulled in the more I fought the harder the trees grabbed af me. And the next thing I knew the branches were burning into my skin. If Doc didn’t…” Waverly stopped and looked down at her hands.

 

Nicole fought back tears as Waverly spoke, making a mental note that she would never be able to repay Doc Holiday.

 

“Doc seemed to have a sixth sense for that place. He was always one step ahead, knowing when the trees would turn on us. We kept our guard up, and after the first day we’re able to get by with few incidents” Waverly continued as she played with her hands.

 

”I’m so sorry baby, but you are safe now” Nicole said softly wishing there was more she could do.

 

“Am I?” Waverly asked thinking of whatever threat there was.

 

“Waverly we don’t have to keep going, but can you tell me did you see anyone else in the garden?” Nicole asked as she took a step towards Waverly.

 

“No” Waverly responded as she shook her head. “But I had a feeling we weren’t alone. We’d hear these sounds or find tracks left behind”.

 

Nicole nodded. “Well whatever it is we will find it and put it back where it belongs”.

 

Waverly maintained her position across the room. “Nicole, I don’t think my father's job was to keep others from getting into the garden. I think it was to keep whatever this thing is inside. I can’t explain it, but I just know I owe it to him… to myself to fix this” Waverly said her voice getting stronger as she spoke. “And I need you to support me, even if you don’t want me getting involved” the angel said as her eyes raised to meet Nicole’s.

 

Nicole met Waverly‘s gaze, admiring her girlfriend’s conviction. After everything she had been through Waverly was still her Waverly, but with a renewed sense of courage. Nicole knew Waverly was always braver than she gave herself credit for. Nicole knew she had to put her own fears aside, just as she was constantly putting her life on the line as a police officer, Waverly was willing to do the same. Nicole would respect that, even though she was terrified of anything happening to Waverly.

 

“I’m sorry about trying to keep you out of the loop, but you have to understand my reluctance to put you in danger” Nicole began.

 

Waverly left her window sill and returned to Nicole’s arms. “We don’t have the safest lives Nicole.. I mean we live in Purgatory so there’s likely always going to be some type of danger. So this only works if we trust each other and work as a team” she said as she wrapped her arms around the taller girl’s waist.

 

“I know, so if you’re going after this thing all I ask is to be by your side. For as long as you’ll have me” Nicole responded, also wrapping her arms around the shorter girl.

 

Waverly cupped Nicole’s face in her hands and stood on her tiptoes in order to meet Nicole’ lips with her own, giving Nicole her answer.

 

Nicole pulled Waverly closer, wanting to feel her body against hers as she leaned into the kiss. As the kiss continued and began to deepen Waverly’s hands found the front of the robe Nicole had borrowed, untying the front. Her hands pushed the robe off Nicole’s shoulders, leaving the redhead in only her tank top and sweatpants.

 

Nicole pulled back “Waves, we don’t -” Waverly quickly cut her off before she could finish.  

 

“I know last night I stopped things, I was just self conscious, not wanting you to see me like this..” Waverly explained as she ran her hands down her arms.

 

“Waverly, I meant what I said. You’re the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever seen” Nicole said before stepping back slightly and raising Waverlys left arm. She brushed her lips along the scars of her girlfriend’s forearm. “Do they hurt?” She whispered.

 

“No” Waverly whispered back, her voice hoarse and eyes dilated.

 

Nicole continued to press her lips to the scarred skin slowly making her way up to Waverly’s collar bone. Eventually her lips found the way to her girlfriend’s neck. She could hear Waverly begin to breathe harder.

 

Nicole pulled back once more. “Are you sure?” she asked pausing to evaluate Waverly’s expression.

 

Waverly nodded violently as her hands grabbed and bunched Nicole’s tank top into her hands.

 

Nicole smiled back before lifting Waverly into her arms, seamlessly stepping forward towards the bed.

 

She took the few steps forward and began to slowly lower Waverly into the bed, not breaking eye contact with her girlfriend.

 

“Oh shit!”

 

Nicole was startled by the intrusion dropping Waverly, the angel fell to the bed, bouncing back into the air.

 

Nicole whipped around to find Wynonna in the doorway eyes wide.

 

Nicole quickly put the robe back on as she felt her cheeks burned red, matching the color of her hair.

 

“Uhh well it looks like you guys have made up, so Waverly we should get going. Doc is meeting us in the clearing” Wynonna quickly muttered.

 

Nicole looked down at Waverly who was still sitting on the bed. She could feel the frustration radiating off her girlfriend’s body.

 

“I’ll meet you downstairs in a minute Wynonna” Waverly said sharply.

 

“Okayyy, sorry to cock block, I mean -“

 

“Wynonna” Waverly said through gritted teeth.

 

The older Earp nodded. “Alright alright, I’m giving you one minute” she said before heading out of the room.

 

Waverly sighed as she stood up and faced Nicole. “I really want to finish what we started” she whispered.

 

“Trust me baby I do too, but Wynonna is waiting. Plus I need to run home before i get to the station” Nicole said as she put her hands on Waverly’s hips. She thought to herself not only would she run home to her uniform but also take a cold shower.

 

Waverly nodded. “See you tonight? Maybe your place?”

 

“Of course” Nicole said before leaning on for a kiss. “You’re worth waiting for Waverly Earp” she whispered, as she rested her forehead against Waverly’s.

 

Waverly took a breath before pulling away to gather herself. Nicole also began to gather her things and change before she headed towards the door.

 

Nicole paused in her girlfriend’s doorway, suddenly uncomfortable with the idea of leaving Waverly. She had been home less than twenty four hours and she was already leaving her side. She turned around for one last look at Waverly to find the younger girl was right behind her.

 

She smiled down at Waverly, their arms wrapping around each other once again. “I will see you tonight” Waverly whispered. Nicole wasn’t sure if Waverly was trying to comfort Nicole or herself. “Tonight” Nicole nodded in agreement.

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
